Art3mis
Art3mis is a famous gunter and a member of the High Five in Ready Player One. She is first mentioned in Chapter 0002 and is first introduced in Chapter 0009. She is the writer of "Arty's Missives," a blog dedicated to her search of Halliday's egg. Wade/Parzival describes her blog as a collection essays and Almanacinterpretations, written in an endearing and intelligent voice. He then admits to having a crush on her, which is frequently addressed throughout the book and proves to complicate their competition. She is named after Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt. She is a 52nd Level Warrior/Mage when Parzival first meets her. She began a relationship with Wade Watts after the Hunt came to an end. Personality Art3mis is intelligent, brave, kind, spunky, independent, selfless, funny, and bold. She is extremely knowledgeable of "gunter" culture. Art3mis is fiercely protective of her freedom and doesn't like to rely on anyone else — especially when it comes to gunting. Furthermore, Art3mis doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve; while Wade confesses his undying love for her, she remains hesitant and cautious, believing online romance to be impossible. She then refuses to make contact with him for over six months. Her refusal to return that four-letter word to Wade implies that she's motivated by her goals as a gunter as opposed to those as a love-hungry teenager (at twenty-two). She may succumb to her feelings after the final battle, but it's important to note that she refused to meet with Wade beforehand. This decision indicates her values, as if to say, "let's get the job done first." Appearance In the book, Wade describes Art3mis' avatar as raven-haired and beautiful. She has a pretty face: hazel eyes, a pointy chin, rounded cheekbones, and a perpetual smirk (in a private chat, Arty lies about her eyes being blue and her hair being brunette). He also adds that her features look realistic, in comparison to the other avatars, as if her actual face had been scanned into OASIS as a skin. He also referred to her avatar's body as "unusual" and "rubenesque." In the film, the hair of Art3mis's avatar is pink instead of black. After finding her file in the IOI (Innovative Online Industries) database, Wade discovers that Art3mis looks identical to her OASIS avatar with the exception of a birthmark, a port-wine stain on the left side of her face which she attempts to cover with her hair. The file also mentions that she is 5'7" and 168 lbs. History Toward the end of the novel, it is revealed that her former address is 2206 Greenleaf Lane, Vancouver, British Columbia. Her former house is also described as small and suburban. Trivia * During the fight in The Distracted Globe, Art3mis initially wields Ripley's pulse rifle from Aliens. * In the film, Art3mis uses Shotaro Kaneda's bike from Akira, AKA the "Akira bike", as her ride. She states that she loves it, and was grateful after Aech repaired it at his OASIS garage. Her Contact Card is in the shape of a Kenner Star Wars action figure box, with the figure still in the blister pack. It contains a crude rendering of her avatar, including her handguns and Elvish Sword. Arty's Contact Card contains the following message: Art3mis 52nd Level Warrior/Mage (Vehicle Sold Separately)